Being Seen
by DragonBetween
Summary: Sequel to Being Watched. At least he wouldn’t have to ask Rodney what had gotten into Kavanagh. RononKavanagh


**Title:** Being Seen  
**Author:** DragonBetween  
**Pairing:** Ronon/Kavanagh (implied McKay/Sheppard)  
**Rating:** PG13 (maybe, I don't know)  
**Warnings:** No, not really.   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sadly. All characters belong to someone else.  
**Summery:** _At least he wouldn't have to ask Rodney what had gotten into Kavanagh._

Lt. Col. John Sheppard sat in the dining hall watching those around him. His eyes lingered on a table where a large group of scientists sat discussing whatever it was that scientists talked about over lunch. Amongst them he could see Rodney, Dr. Beckett, and Kavanagh, who looked like he was actually getting along with his fellow scientists for once. John marveled at that for a moment before making a mental note to ask Rodney about it later. His attention was drawn from the scientists as Ronon and Teyla came through the door. He watched as Ronon scanned the room clearly looking for something; he apparently found it at the table full of scientists because he returned his whole attention to what Teyla was saying after a quick grin in that direction. Turning his own attention back to the scientists, John tried to figure out what it was that had grabbed Ronon's attention. Unsuccessful in determining what it was that Ronon had been looking at John put the incident aside for further contemplation at a later date. Maybe he'd ask Rodney about it later when he asked about Kavanagh.

Several hours later found John on his way down to the labs on a quest to make sure Rodney went to dinner and to ask him about what he'd seen at lunch. Rounding the corner at the end of the labs corridor, he was surprised to see the unmistakable figure of Ronon walking into a lab at the far end of the hall. Unable to remember whose lab that was or to fathom a reason Ronon would be going into any of the labs, John decided he should check it out.

Bypassing Rodney's lab for now, he stealthily made his way down the corridor, ever mindful of the possibility of Ronon's keen senses detecting him as he approached. Halfway down the corridor John picked up his pace after determining that the lab door had been closed after Ronon had entered it. A few feet from the door he dropped into a crouch so that he wouldn't been seen through the glass in the door as he travel the last couple of feet to the entrance of the lab.

When he finally stood outside the door, John could heal Ronon informing the other occupant of the lab that it was almost time for dinner. Seconds later, he heard another male voice reply that its owner wouldn't be going to dinner until he'd finished what he was working on. At that point John would have sworn that he'd heard Ronon growl. In the silence that followed John mused over the possibilities of whom that voice belonged to, he had the strangest feeling that he should be able to pin point it. His musing where cut off by a loud thump that was apparently Ronon settling in to wait for the scientist to finish as he announced that he'd be sticking around to make sure the other man didn't start something else after his current project.

Burning with curiosity as to who was in that room with Ronon, John leaned against the wall and settled in to wait as well. Listening to the movements of the occupied scientist John couldn't help but wonder if this was the way he acted with Rodney. After all he'd come down here with the intent of making Rodney go to dinner, the same thing Ronon was obviously doing to whomever was in there with him. Several minutes later the unidentified voice announced that it was done and would be ready leave momentarily, to which Ronon's reply was "Finally."

Realizing that the door would be opening any second, John sprinted down the hall and through Rodney's open doorway. Rodney, occupied with what he was working on, didn't even notice as John came into his lab. Nor did he notice when John leaned against the wall besides the door in a position to see Ronon and the other man as the walked by with out being seen himself.

Moments later he was rewarded with the sound of footsteps coming his way. Seconds after that Ronon walked passed Rodney's lab side by side with Kavanagh. John felt his face go slack from the shock and his brain jump into hyper speed as it tried to process this new information. After the two had passed, he stuck his head out of the door to watch them continue down the hall. Shortly before they reached the end of the corridor he saw Ronon reach up and tug on Kavanagh's ponytail and say something to the other man. Whatever it was that Ronon had said, or maybe it was the hair tugging, made Kavanagh stop in the middle of the corridor. Noticing the other man was no longer beside him Ronon turned back to face him; at that same instance Kavanagh moved. He shoved Ronon pinning him against the wall. Worried Ronon would hurt the man for what he'd just done, John was just about to move out into the corridor when Kavanagh said something to Ronon. John couldn't tell what he'd said but whatever it was it made Ronon laugh, a sound John wasn't sure he'd heard before.

Already in shock from seeing the two men together and from Ronon's laughter, what happened next made John wonder if he was hallucinating. Because as he watched, Ronon pulled Kavanagh closer to him and kissed him. Watching the two of them it was quite obvious that this wasn't the first time. As they pulled apart Kavanagh said something else and Ronon nodded in reply and the two men continued down the hallway. John watched as the reached the end of the corridor and turned out of sight.

Turning back into Rodney's lab, John choked on his tongue as he realized that the direction the two men had turned was leading them away from the mess hall and towards the personal apartments. John shuddered; he really hadn't needed that thought in his head. Seeing Rodney watching him from the corner of his eye, John opened his mouth to say something. When nothing came out he closed it again. Seconds later he heard Rodney speaking to him and when he focused on the words he heard, "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost or worse yet, Kavanagh kissing someone."

As John choked on his tongue yet again he tried to look on the bright side of things. At least he wouldn't have to ask Rodney what had gotten into Kavanagh. He already knew the answer to that question: Ronon.

And They Lived Happily Ever After (After Sheppard Got Therapy): The End


End file.
